YOUR fault
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Lara is seriously angry. When Cam gets hurt, she gets mad. Dean, who has always loved her, tries to be there for her, but he's the one person she blames for Cam's accident. Will she forgive him? One-shot.


**A/N: I assume this category isn't very popular, that or I have lost my touch. Either way, I'm going to keep writing because I enjoy it and there's no better reason than that. :-/ Anyways, I love Lara & Dean and so I present you with another story, set in season three, directly after Cam's accident. **

**Enjoy!**

Lara and Dean rode to the hospital in the Rescue vehicle, neither one of them saying a word. Dean kept glancing over at her as Lara looked out the window, deliberately avoiding conversation. Dean didn't think she had ever been so angry with him. The look on her face was blind hatred.

He felt bad, of course he did, he never meant to get anyone hurt. But if he had the chance to do it over, he would still have cut the rope. The fact was that Lara was in danger of going off the edge. All four of them could have been killed, and he wasn't going to risk her life. When the decision was his, he ALWAYS put her first and he would continue to do so as long as he was head leader of rescue.

Dean couldn't understand why she was so mad. Cam had made the decision too, so why did Lara lay the blame at his feet?

"Lara…" he said, trying to gage her mood.

"Don't!" she warned. Her voice was laced with anger but he knew if he kept pushing her, she was bound to snap and he'd be worrying about a little more than a verbal beating.

Dean rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Lara raced ahead him, going straight to the information desk to find out where Cam had been sent. Once she got the information she needed, she headed in the right direction. Dean was only a few steps behind her.

In the waiting room, Lara started pacing the floor.

"He's going to be okay," he said calmly, wanting to offer her some sort of consolation.

Dean knew that he made a mistake the moment she stopped pacing and turned to him. Her eyes were wild with rage, her face set in a cold stone stare that told him that whatever feelings she had for him before were now gone. Hate was the only thing left in her eyes.

Lara took a breath.

"I…"

"I had it," she snapped. "You didn't have to cut the rope."

"I know you think that, but I was trying to save all of you from the same fate."

"I had it," she insisted.

Dean shook his head.

"Are you even sorry you did it?" she demanded, trembling with fury.

Dean hesitated. The truth was a complicated thing. If he told her the truth, she'd not doubt strike him. If he lied, then she'd probably learn the truth and never trust him again. It was a catch-22.

"Answer me, damn it."

"No," he admitted. "I know you're angry and I'm sorry but if I had the chance to do it over, I'd still cut the rope. You were in danger and I couldn't risk your life or the rest of our team."

Lara came flying at him, fists and hands and a whole lot of anger directed at him, yelling and screaming at him that it was his fault that Cam was in this situation. Dean grabbed her wrists and tried to hold her off but she was too angry to control and she got a punch in or two before Dean felt her go limb in his arms. He held onto her when she fell against him, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't say a word as he placed his arms around her shoulders, drawing her against him and folding her into his strong arms.

For a long time he just held her.

Finally, the nurse called her name and Lara went running.

Dean watched her disappear into a nearby room and then he collapsed into one of the waiting chairs and buried his face in his hands. What a day?!

When he thought too much time had passed he got up and followed Lara. He lingered in the doorway and saw the smile on her face as she gently spoke to Cam. Dean felt ill, and he turned and walked out of the hospital room and back to the chair in the waiting room, all the while wondering why he bothered wasting his time on Lara. He always seemed to lose in the end, whether it was Hamish or some fleeting romance with a rescued victim, Dean always lost. But when push came to shove, he was the one at her side. Why couldn't she see that?

… … …

Lara was mad at herself more than anyone. Mad because her fear had been for Dean and not for her boyfriend. She was terrified of making the wrong move and causing Dean to go over the side of the building and when Dean had cut the rope and she had watched Cam fall to the ground, she was relived, because it could have easily been Dean instead.

Damn that man, she thought silently.

"I don't want you to come back, Lara," Cam said quietly.

Lara frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, where I belong." Even as she said the words she didn't believe them, and she could see that Cam was adamant about his decision.

"I don't want you to have to look after me if I don't walk again."

"What, Cam- you're gonna walk again."

"The doctors don't hold out much hope."

"Cam, just be positive and-"

"I want you to leave. Now."

"No." Lara could be just as stubborn as he was, if not more.

Cam reached for the button and called the nurse in. "Can you get her out of here. I don't want her coming in again."

Lara's eyes filled with tears. Just like that, he was throwing her away. "Cam, I-"

"This way, ma'am. You need to leave now."

Lara looked between the nurse and Cam. She had no choice. "Please, don't do this. I will look after you, even if you-"

"GET OUT!" he roared.

"Ma'am, don't make me call security." The nurse pointed out to the corridor. "You best leave now. Go on…"

Lara shook her head and turned on her heel. In the waiting room, Dean stood when he saw her. He looked pained, as if somehow her agony was his. He went to her and opened his arms. Lara fell against him. "He doesn't want me anymore," she sobbed.

"I do," he whispered.

Lara looked into his eyes and saw how true his words were. Maybe it wasn't the right time to admit her own feelings on the matter, but she would. Someday. For now, she just let him hold her while she grieved for the boy in the other room, who would never walk again because her heart was attached to Dean's.

**A/N: I realized when I went through my old FF that this one was unfinished. I was half expecting to leave it undone, but when I read through what I had, the words just poured out of me. I hope you all like it. ;)**

**PS. If anyone has any requests for a TV show or movie I've already done, just let me know. I'm looking for a new project, I just need a gentle nudge. **


End file.
